


Spetsnaz relationship headcannons

by Teetierchen



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teetierchen/pseuds/Teetierchen
Summary: The Spetsnaz boys x reader headcannons, but this time you're in a relationship! Original post from my Tumblr Demilitarised-Zone.





	Spetsnaz relationship headcannons

Fuze - Shuraht Kessikbayev  
• Not much into pda but always somewhere near you if he can  
• Loves receiving affection in private though. Kisses, hugs, sweet words… If it’s you, no gestures or words are too cheesy  
• Does return affection, though his love is more hidden in everything he does for you and how he acts around you  
• Whenever he’s upset you’re the only person able to calm him  
• You’re his home. No matter where. As long as you’re there, it’s all he needs  
• Makes it clear that you belong to him if need be  
• Pulling you closer, all the while practicing his talent of staring daggers into whoever gets too close. Over time, said person is going to leave on their own.  
• While he’s very curt and outright gruff towards others, depending on who the person is, he’s visibly softer with you around and even more so in private  
• When teased about it by Alexandr, he just huffs in annoyance, kinda pouty  
• You might wanna join the teasing by telling Shuhraht how cute he looks  
• He’ll get grumpy if you take it too far, though that’s nothing a loving kiss won’t fix  
• Whenever he’s working with filigrane and complicated machinery but cannot make out the problem, he’ll search for you and just hold you, frustrated  
• Just letting his face sink into the crook of the neck charges him up again and once he’s ready to work again, he’ll kiss and thank you, then go on with it

Glaz - Timur Glazkov  
• Looks at you with a gaze so tender and loving  
• You’re a piece of art, at least in his eyes  
• Treats you like one too. His hand will sometimes just wander on your skin without a destination, simplay savouring the feeling, knowing you’re right there  
• Admires you a lot and tells you so  
• Often compliments you, tells you what he loves about you and calls you many endearing names  
• Russian. There’s a whole lot of Russian names and sweet nothings he’ll whisper to you at all times of the day  
• Accidentally said something like this via comm out on a mission, to which Tachanke immediately bursted out laughing. He’s still not fully over it  
• If not out on a mission he prefers a simpler one  
• Cuddly - but only in private  
• Should you ever think abour learning Russian for him, he’ll be overjoyed. Even more so should you request his help  
• Takes inspiration from you for his art  
• May or may not have let his mind wander once and ended up sketching you naked  
• He tries to hide it, and even though you know of it, you prefer to let him think that you don’t  
• Wanna make a trip to Russia with him? Because Timur would love to.

Kapkan - Maxim Basuda  
• It takes time for him to get used to having someone around so frequently  
• Slowly initiates more and more displays of affection  
• Often looks at you and simply gets lost in your eyes  
• Will sometimes murmur about how you were able to make him love someone like this  
• It’s a mystery to him, he tells you, one he cannot seem to find an answer to. You reply he doesn’t need to and in return, Maxim pulls you even closer, savouring your warmth  
• This man is a whole new self around you, letting sides of him shine through no other has ever seen  
• You know he tries to memorize all your little special traits, but in the end, you know him better than he does you  
• Sometimes it seems you know him better than he does himself, actually  
• It’s just as confusing as it is interesting to him  
• He doesn’t like being challenged by you to hand to hand combat though, wether it’s for training purposes or not. There’s no way he’s going to hurt you  
• Gives in if you insist though

Tachanka - Alexandr Senaviev  
• Very touchy, loves to know you near him at all times  
• A big flirt and tease in one  
• Dirty jokes  
• Loves to just give your ass a little squeeze without any warning. He doesn’t care if anyone watches or if you’re gonna hit him after. It’s worth it as long as he hears your surprised squeak  
• His teasing is a gesture of how much you mean to him, and once he’s had a good laugh he’ll apologise too  
• Whenever he’s had some drinks with the other Spetznaz he’ll call you over and pull you in his lap. It takes much persuasion to have him let go of you  
• Go in for a quick kiss and he’ll pull you into a longer, way more passionate one  
• There’s no denying that Alexandr is into make out sessions regardless of location. The more disheveled you look after, the better  
• He knows you’re gorgous but if anyone even looks at you in a lewd way he’s damn well ready to square up and there’s a big chance you’re gonna have to hold him back  
• Insists on training you in close quarter combat and is surprisingly good at it  
• Though he has a knack for teasing you randomly during training sessions together. The more you blush the better


End file.
